


Teachable Moments

by RidinCastielInTheImpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bored Dean, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Topping, Gabriel mentioned - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Teasing, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, pic insired fic, sam mentioned - Freeform, virgin Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidinCastielInTheImpala/pseuds/RidinCastielInTheImpala
Summary: Dean is left alone in the bunker- bored as hell. Until a certain angel comes home to find that its time for a lesson.





	Teachable Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to tfw_cas, who is my beta, my friend, and my writing partner. there's a touch of her in everything that I write. also, thank you to Tsuki-Nekota (http://tsuki-nekota.deviantart.com/) who's fan art was given to me as a prompt for this story!

  
  


Dean didn't know what the hell he was doing anymore. He circled the bunker over and over, picking up a book off the table just to set it down a few feet away on an armchair. To say he was bored was an understatement. The air seemed too hot and too cold at the same time, he was hungry but so not, and he couldn't seem to get comfortable anywhere he chose to sit down. Why did Sam have to help Gabriel anyways?  _ He’s an angel, for fucks sake _ . With an exasperated sigh, Dean stood and decided he would take a shower. There was nothing better to do. 

 

The water felt fantastic on Dean’s sore muscles. When Sam had decided to up and leave, he was frustrated to say the least. He hopped in Baby and went a couple states over to fuck it out when he found a vamps nest: thirteen total vamps. He made it out without a hitch but lobbing off thirteen heads? Hard work. His shoulders and arms burned. A steady stream of droplets fell down the bridge of his nose as he wet his tawny hair to wash it. Once it was sudsed up, he let his mind wander to his family. His brother had been gone over a week now and rarely checked in. Dean also hadn't heard from Cas in forever. Guy must be doing some major sleuthing to not even have the time to text. He closed his eyes to rinse out the shampoo as he started to internally rant.  _ Fucking angels... All just giant bags of dicks… when I get my hands on Cas _ \- 

 

“Not all angels are dicks, Dean. For what purpose would you put your hands on me?” The words were almost lost in Dean’s  _ so not girly _ scream. A bottle of soap held over his head like a weapon, Dean moved the curtain to the side to see his holy tax accountant standing there looking all confused and innocent and hot _ … I mean… he looks warm… heh….  _ Dean let the shower curtain fall back into place before he rounded on Cas for his shitty roommate behavior.

 

“What the hell, man? You can’t just pop into someone's bathroom like that unannounced. Imma have to teach you some manners.” Dean shut the water off in a huff before reaching out from behind the plastic sheet to grab his towel. Wrapping it around his waist, he yanked back at the barrier separating him and his best friend, watching as the angel’s mouth popped open in slight surprise. The way the water made his skin shine and how droplets stuck to him in random places had made Castiel's brain short circuit. He had seen the hunter shirtless before but this was all new information that he quickly tucked away in his mind for later reference. Not that he knew what that meant, he had just picked up the saying from Dean. 

 

“I would love to learn anything you have to teach.” 

 

The sentence caught Dean off guard. The willingness in the angel’s eyes leaked into his tone and definitely caught the hunter’s full attention. His cock twitched and he lost all rational thought. The next words out of his mouth surprised them both, both in content and confidence. “Well, we have been looking for teachable moments.”

 

The pair stared at each other for what seemed like forever before Dean undid the towel from where it hung on his hips, exposing himself to Castiel. He nonchalantly started drying his hair in hopes that he would come across as he would in a locker room. Just guys, toweling off.  _ Nothing to see here. _ Castiel stood like a deer caught in the headlights. He was clearly trying not to stare at Dean’s member, but it was becoming increasingly difficult. Also, it was very obvious that his pants had become tighter, as the angel experienced arousal. 

 

“Hey, Cas. Snap out of it. You coming, or what?”  _ Oops, probably not the best word to use _ . Dean turned and walked back towards his room, hyper-aware of Cas following closely behind. There were eyes staring at his back and his ass- he could feel it- and it was really turning Dean on. His best friend was checking out his naked body so why not give him a show? He swung his hips a little more to pronounce the swagger in his walk, satisfied with the almost inaudible gasp from behind him.

 

Once they were inside his bedroom, Dean turned to the angel and crowded him back against the door to push it closed. The lock clicked and the hunter drew back slightly, deliberately grazing his face against Castiel’s. Dean heard a sharp intake of breath and he pulled away enough so that he could see his friend’s face. His eyes were wide, pupils blown dark with lust, gaze fixed on Dean’s lips. He moved forward gently and brushed his mouth over Cas’. The angel began to move his lips back against his human’s, as he made the most delicious sounds. Encouraged by this, Dean pressed Cas into the the door, feeling a thrill as their bodies rubbed together. 

 

“Cas, I-” He tried to speak coherently, but it was very hard when he had the angel in this position - one he had wanted for so long…. Lifting his hands, Dean pulled at the bottom of Cas’ shirt, until it came free of his pants. Then, he was finally able to run his fingers over the skin underneath, making Castiel squirm delightfully. He needed more skin to skin contact, but he wanted this to be done right, so he slowly started to undo the buttons on his …  _ lover’s _ ...shirt. Cas lifted his fumbling hands to help, but Dean pushed them away gently and carried on expertly with his task. 

 

Once finished, the hunter pushed the garment down over his angel’s shoulders, revealing a broad, tanned chest. He rubbed a thumb over one of Cas’ nipples, making him gasp and cry out. “Dean!”

 

“Ohhh, Dean.…” When he lowered his mouth to the same nipple and licked at it, the moan that came from Castiel was truly heavenly.  Cas placed his hands on the hunter’s back and began to stroke the freshly washed skin, causing him to break out in goosebumps under the tender caresses. As his hands made their way into Dean’s hair, the angel crushed their lips together and ground harder into him, making the door rattle on its hinges.  _ Time to move this to the bed _ . 

 

Dean pulled back, drawing a whimper of disappointment from Castiel. He looked absolutely wrecked and the man had never seen such a beautiful sight. He took his best friend’s hand to pull him towards the bed. “C’mon Cas. Let’s do a little mattress dancing.”

 

“Dean, you can not dance with a bed, especially yours. Memory foam is quite heavy.” The poor guy seemed so confused and all Dean could do was laugh, gripping his abs. The look on Castiel's face was turning into one of more frustration than confusion. That sobered Dean up the slightest bit and he raised himself up from his hunched over position that last sentiment had brought on.   

 

“You know, some two person push-ups? Movin’ furniture?” 

 

“I do not understand that reference.” The confusion intensified on the angel's face and Dean held back his giggling as best as he could.  He wasn't doing a very good job. 

 

“Cas… let’s dip the stinger in the honey.” This time he punctuated his words with a wink. Castiel’s cheeks lit up a bright red as he blushed, seemingly understanding the gesture but not how it connected with his words.

 

“What do bees have to do with our current situation, Dean?” If his friend got any cuter, Dean thought he might die. How sweet and innocent.  _ We can change that, though. _ He pushed Castiel onto the bed, before climbing on top of the now frantic looking angel. 

 

“Hey Cas, it’s ok.” Dean began to run his hands softly over Cas’ shoulders and arms in a soothing gesture, and he could feel the angel start to relax beneath him. The hunter was pleased at the effect this had and turned his attention to his chest, then lower, to his abdomen. As he stroked lovingly, Castiel gasped. 

 

“Dean, this feels so… strange, and - ohhhh.” The sensations were causing the angel’s body to react in a way he had not experienced before. He arched his back off the bed and this brought his groin into contact with Dean’s. “D-Dean, I do not know how to-” The man cut him off by leaning forward and capturing his mouth in a heated kiss, which escalated as he ground his naked cock against Castiel’s still clothed one. 

 

“Don’t worry, babe. I got you.” Dean pulled away from Cas’ lips long enough to whisper with hot breath in his ear. A pair of skilled hands made their way between them to undo Castiel’s pants. His breathing grew almost panicky when Dean pulled them down off his hips just far enough for their bare thighs to touch. The hunter began to rub at his still - painfully- clothed erection. “Just trust me, I’ll take care of you.”

 

“Dean, of course I trust yo- ahhhhh fuck.” Dean pulled the waistband of the boxer briefs down to lick a wet stripe up Cas’ length. IT drew an unusual response, much to Dean’s surprise. Castiel never cussed, almost as if he didn't know how. Aside from the occasional ‘assbutt’. He wanted to hear more. Instead of just licking up again, Dean took the now aching cock in his hand to wrap his lips around it, tongue swirling around the very tip. When the angel spoke, it was barely a whisper. “Shit, Dean. What are you doing?”

 

“It's called a blowjob, Cas.” The pop from Dean pulling his mouth off of Castiel's sex was so profane that it made the angel moan. Which, of course, made Dean smile wickedly. A horribly devious thought popped into his head. “I could always stop.”

 

“No! I mean, No, please Dean. Continue.” As if intentionally, Castiel’s cock twitched up towards his stomach and Dean couldn’t resist the opportunity. Placing kisses everywhere but where he knew they were wanted, the hunter started to tease the beautiful creature underneath him.  _ Imma have fun with this _ . Sliding a hand up to barely caress Cas’ ass, he moved his lips closer and closer to the more sensitive spots. “Ohhh… motherfucker!”

 

“Whoa there, cowboy. No need to get nasty.” Looking up from the spot he was kissing on the angel’s thigh, Dean could see that Cas was already utterly lost in the moment they were sharing. 

 

“I am not a rancher, nor do I deal with cattle.”  _ Apparently not lost enough. _ Dean started to laugh so hard he nearly rolled off the bed, which only made him laugh harder. Castiel stared down at the human he loved so dearly for so long, wondering if the man had lost his mind. Evidently, ranching was a humorous topic among humans, but how it applied in sexual situations was still an unknown. “Dean, are you alright?”

 

“Yes, heh… I’m fine.” Composing himself, Dean crawled his way back up Castiel’s body, far enough that he could kiss at the base of the angel’s throat. His fingers slipped beneath the band of Cas’ underwear where they rested mid thigh. The light touches sent Castiel’s mind reeling and the kissing was not helping the matter. He threw his head back to give Dean better access and was rewarded when the man decided the boxers were too inhibiting, yanking them down to meet his pants that had pooled at his ankles. Now, their cocks rubbed against one another’s freely, moans filling the air in between them. It was almost too much for the poor angel, until Dean spoke, lighting a fire inside him; one he did not know even existed. “I need you inside me.” 

 

Castiel gripped Dean’s shoulders, rolling them until he was on top of the very suprised hunter. That surprise suddenly turned into a lustful, half lidded look. Dean took two of his own fingers into his mouth, coating them with spit. The angel was more than confused until the man reached between his legs and slid both digits to the hilt inside himself. The heat pooling low in his stomach felt white hot as Cas watched the human prep himself, fingers dipping in and out. The confidence on Dean’s face melted away to be replaced by pleasure. His beautiful mouth hung open and his eyes fluttered shut. In all of his time, Castiel had never seen anything so amazing. He was so entranced as the hunter added a third finger that he barely heard him speak. “Take me.”

Hesitantly, Cas kicked off the rest of his clothes and they landed with a small thud next to Dean’s pile on the floor. He gripped his cock in his hand, stroking once up the length, reveling in the picture before him: Dean still three digits deep within himself. He coated his dick with spit just as the hunter had his fingers, then he stopped; unsure of how to proceed. He knew that his dick was supposed to go in the hole, but he didn’t know if he should just stick it in or wait for Dean to ask him. 

 

“Hey Cas, you need to move closer. And actually… you know. Put it in.” Before the angel could react, the human yanked him forward and grabbed hold of his cock. Lining it up with his hole, Dean pressed forwards until he felt it push inside his tight channel. The feeling was so intense that he momentarily forgot how to function. His breathing came ragged and he let his eyes fall shut. Dean could see that Cas was big but feeling it was a whole nother story. As he was trying to adjust to the massive member inside him, his face twisted in a mix of pain and pleasure. 

“Dean, what do I do now? Are you fine? Dean?” Castiel's voice radiated with worry and it brought the hunter back to reality. The angel had no idea what he was doing.

 

“J-Just-” Dean couldn't form another word because Cas had inched forward, now leaning over him slightly. The angle changed and now the head of the angel’s cock was resting on the small bundle of nerves deep inside Dean.

 

“You are breathing heavily! Should I call Sam?”  _ Jesus fucking christ.  _

 

“DON’T YOU DARE! J-just move! Move!” Dean accented his words with a thrust down with his hips. His hands shot up to his face in a gesture of annoyance but also to hide the fact that he was slowly coming undone. The moan that ripped its way out of the angel’s throat had Dean leaking precum. Cas set an agonizingly slow pace, thrusting all the way in before drawing almost all the way out. It wasn’t even three minutes later that Dean felt Castiel's movements stutter and he knew the angel was close. He pulled him in by the hair and whispered in his ear. “Come for me.”

 

“Dean, I- ooohhh fuckk….” His hips slammed in flush with Dean’s ass one more time as he spilled his load inside the hunter. It was so intense that he nearly ‘blacked out’, as humans say, falling forward onto Dean’s chest. When his vision cleared and his sex slipped, now soft, from Dean’s body, Castiel felt a new less pleasant feeling. Embarrassment. Why did he feel embarrassed? A blush spread over his cheeks when he realized Dean’s cock still stood at full attention between them. He had finished before his partner. Dean had referenced this before-  _ a two pump chump. _ Is that what he was now? Had he disappointed the hunter?

 

“Cas… what’s wrong?” Dean could feel the tension mounting in Castiel’s shoulders, feeling his whole body tighten with worry above him. “Are you ok, dude?”

 

“I am sorry. I will go now.”

“What the fuck, man? You just gonna hit it and quit it? Not even cuddle me?”

 

“I did not think you wanted me to stick around. No one wants a ‘two pump chump’. You said so yourself.” The hunter thought back to when he was teasing Sam the other day about being in and out with the ‘In-and-Out Burgers’ waitress.  _ Oh shit _ .

 

“Cas! Wait.” He pulled the angel back down towards him and kissed him like he had never kissed anyone before: not Cassie, not Lisa. The feeling in the kiss was much more than either of them had anticipated and when Dean pulled back, they were both blushing. “Uhhh… So… Cas, I was… I was just teasing Sammy at that burger place. You’re not a ‘two pump chump’.”

 

“I finished shamefully fast.”

 

“Dude! You’re a virgin. It's to be expected. Not a bad thing, Cas. If anything it's just a fat ass compliment to… well, my ass.” Dean smiled and laughed at his own joke. As he laughed his erection, still ever present, rubbed against Castiel’s abs and it sent shivers through him. “I’ve never had a guy finish like that because of me.”

 

The confession was not lost to Castiel, who to Dean’s dismay, actually caught on to what he was saying for once. “Did you just say you have mated with other men... before me?”

 

“Mated isn't the right word, but yeah… I’ve been with guys before.” Cas looked surprised. “Hey. the road gets lonely. It's not always big busted blondes that hit on me.”

 

“Have you ever had a man do this?” Bending down, the angel took Dean in his mouth, loving the salty taste as the hunters cock slid over his tongue. To say Dean was stunned would be an understatement. He didn't expect Castiel to just take on a blow job with such nonchalance.  _ But, fuck… it feels fucking amazing. _ He started panting when the angel sunk him all the way to hit the back of his throat, thanking god for grace, because it must be why the angel had no gag reflex. It dawned on Dean how sacrilegious his actions were, fucking an Angel of the Lord. But the downright sinful way Castiel circled his head with a flick of his tongue had him throwing caution to the wind.  _ Fuck, I‘ve already been to hell. If this is how I go back, I’ll go back happily. _

 

“Yeas-yes I have… but never… never like this.” The words were only semi-coherent as Dean was inching closer and closer. Before he could give a warning, he was spilling down the angel’s throat. It was his turn to be embarrassed. No-one, male or female, had ever made him bust as quickly. When Castiel pulled off, he smiled at Dean’s disheveled appearance. He had been running his fingers through his hair and biting his lip until it had turned a bright pink. Dean returned the smile and pulled the angel up till he was laying next to him. Side by side. 

 

“Well, Cas. I must be one helluva teacher, cause you caught on really fast.”

  
  



End file.
